Blitzkrieg's Secret
by PWN3D
Summary: When a strange, injured, black kitsune shows up at the Blitzkreig boy's new house in Russia while the Bladebreakers are visiting, a plot traveling all the way back to the B-Boys is revealing itself...How will they fare?
1. Prologue

Probably shouldn't be starting another story, but I've been wanting to do something like this for a while, enjoy!..

Summary - When a strange, injured, black kitsune shows up at the Blitzkreig boy's new house in Russia while the Bladebreakers are visiting, a plot traveling all the way back to the B-Boys is revealing itself...How will they fare?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, never have, never will.

* * *

Prologue

It was snowing sideways, the beginning of a blizzard. The wind began to whip around things, throwing snow mercilessly around the Russian city. People were safely tucked away in their beds, by fires. But outside there was one ...person trying to find shelter in the horrible conditions. They were small, and their black fur contrasted sharply with the white snow. Their tail was dragging limply behind in the snow, getting in the red snow that was stained by blood. They had almost reached a private lane, where the people inside were having a party for celebrating their recent freedom from the Abbey...

He trudged through the heavy snow on three legs, the fourth broken and bloodied. His eyes had been clawed and his vision was blurring even worse.

The blood didn't help much either.

The snow behind him and in his pawsteps was stained a bright red.

He slowly continued forward, now barely able to see past his muzzle and nose.

Then, as if it was a miracle, he set his bloodied paws down on some hard surface.

Without the soft grass to ease the pain off his paws, he let out a small noise of pain, but nothing but a strangled cry came from behind his sharp canines.

Stumbling forward a few more steps, his front paw hit something hard and pain shot up through his leg.

Folding his ears back he fell onto the raised surface and fell into a bliss unconsciousness..

* * *

Well there. I'll get all the characters in in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

Well, this one is longer...

Also, thanks for my one reviewer and all the people who favorited this! *hands you guys cookies*

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

* * *

Kai and Tala had already been up for a few hours drinking some black coffee while waiting for the others to wake up. Not that any of them would wake up by themselves.

Rolling his eyes, Kai blew his slate colored bangs out of his eyes and got out of his chair. Tala shot him a questioning glance and Kai tapped his wrist to tell him that it was about time the others woke up.

Grinning cruelly Tala sprung up and quietly ran to the bathroom while Kai went into the room that they were letting the Bladebreakers stay in.

Calmly Kai walked into the room and gently shook Ray, Kenny, and Max awake. Yawning and blinking blearily they sat up and watched as Kai walked calmly out of the room, leaving Daichi and Tyson snoring in their beds; their arms and legs spread out off the edges of the bed. They lay prone on the mattress, snoring and drooling into their pillows.

Kai was leading Tala back in. The drowsy Bladebreakers rubbed their eyes twice as they saw a large bucket being lugged by Tala. Kai bent over and helped Tala lift the bucket up over the bed.

Ray leaned over and saw that the bucket was full of ice and water. His eyes bugged as he watched the two boys get the bucket over Tyson and count to five.

When they got to two, Tala ran out of the room and grabbed another bucket and hoisted it above Daichi's head on "one."

Then, the two dumped the buckets onto the late risers who's eyes shot open and they let out a shrill scream.

"KAI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Tyson whined loudly.

Daichi however, had sprung right up and out of bed and clung onto Tala, trying to scratch him as Tala pushed Daichi off of him.

Kai, being the captain of the strange team shouted, "Alrighty, now that you guys are awake," Tyson shot Kai a pathetic excuse of a glare as he continued, "You will go eat your toast that Hillary had so kindly prepared, and then meet me outside for your training."

Tala had left by now to go grab some toast for himself before Tyson grabbed it all.

Tala pulled aside four more pieces and Hilary smiled sweetly before asking, "Do you get newspaper here?"

He smirked. "Of course. _Master_ Kai practically owns everything." He winced as he heard Kai's voice shout, "I HEARD THAT!"

Looking around anxiously Tala ran off up the stairs towards his room. He heard Kai skipping the steps and running after him. Running inside his room, Tala slammed the door shut and pumped a fist in the air while Kai was bent over, hands over his now broken nose, cussing loudly in Russian.

Ray and Max had come out of the room to grab some meager toast for their breakfast before Tyson and Daichi snagged it all…

Kenny had left earlier with Ian, the two had shouted something about a library and left.

Bryan was off at his job, and now Spencer was putting a bandage on Kai's (now) broken nose.

The Bladebreakers were making a disaster zone out of the kitchen, so Hilary went to go find the newspaper, even though it would be in Russian.

She walked to the front door and pulled it open before looking down and letting out a shrill scream.

Before she knew it, Spencer was there from wherever he had been and said, "What's wron-" Cutting himself off his eyes widened at the small, injured, black fox at the doorstep.

The fox's unnatural black coloring stood out among the Russian snow. It was bloody, and looked beaten. Its fur made white rings around its eyes, the tip of its ears and tail, and its paws.

Hilary's motherly instinct kicked in and she gingerly picked the poor creature up. Spencer was just staring at it muttering, "I can't believe it…He's still alive…"

Hilary looked up. Speaking quickly she said, "We've got to get this poor thing to the vet!" Starting to run out the door Spencer quickly said, "NO! He'll find us!"

Hilary shot the tall teenager a strange glance as he took the fox out of her arms before running back upstairs towards where his medical kit was.

* * *

Do you know who _he_ is? :P

Leave me a review and tell me how I can make this better, and what you guys would like to see happen!


	3. Chapter 2: Toast

WOW! I got three reviews! XD

That's the most I've ever gotten ¬¬...

Phoenixfyre101 - Very good *evil smile* and thanks ^^

ImmortalKiky - Yes yes, I know it's typical, but I'm just starting out at writing and I'm giving it a shot! And, thanks :3!

vd . alfredo- Thanks for another review! And yes, poor Kai! But Spencer should get it fixed up soon X3

Also, I'd like to thank the much more abundant amount of people who favorited this! *hugs and hands out cookies*

AND NOW, I GIVE YOU...CHAPTER TWO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade....*sniff*

* * *

Hilary stared up at the stairs where Spencer had just ran, dumbfounded.

Then, biting her lip she ran up the stairs to follow him, ignoring the loud sounds of Tyson eating toast, trying not to imagine the massive amount of crumbs she'd have to wipe up later.

Then, from the top of the stairs, she heard Spencer's low voice talking to Tala and Kai before the upstairs was once again clothed in silence.

Holding her breath, she crept forward a few steps and saw them all hunched over the fox.

"How did he know where we live?" (Kai)

"He knows everything smart one." (Tala)

From her position at the door, Hilary heard Tala giving Kai a playful punch on his shoulder and Kai started to say something before Spencer interrupted.

"Stop it you two, this is serious."

Silence overcame the room.

"Good then. Now the problem is that Boris is now in Russia, nearby."

"How do you suppose that? He could be like...on the other side." Tala interjected while looking at Spencer.

"Because this poor little guy couldn't have walked far, especially in these weather conditions, not to mention his injuries." Spencer replied with a snort.

Hilary walked into the doorway so she could see the three Russians.

Kai poked Spencer. "Speaking of his injuries, shouldn't we do something about them?"

The three exchanged glances before Tala rushed off to some drawers and pulled out a box which held all their medical supplies.

Kai had walked briskly over to where Hilary was standing, and purposely ignoring her, pushed past her and walked down the hall, his scarf trailing behind him. Then, taking a sharp right he entered a restroom and came back out with a towel in his left hand and an old blanket in the other.

While Kai was gone, Hilary rushed up to Spencer and looked up at him, "What can I do to help?" She asked motherly while Spencer had grabbed a bandage and was wrapping it around the fox's back leg. He flinched, just having realized the Hilary had just eavsdropped on their entire conversation.

"Just help him bandage him.." He muttered, and Hilary noticed how they weren't referring to him as 'it' or 'the fox,' but she ignored it and made bandaging the fox her number one priority.

Kai had walked back in and handed Tala the towel and Spencer lifted the black fox, who's fur was now clumped together and had splotches of dark red showing through, and set it down gently on the towel which Tala set down on the bed.

They continued to bandage him up, and give him a makeshift splint for his leg by using a ruler. Deciding that the fox needed to drink something, Hilary volunteered to go downstairs to get some water.

* * *

Tyson happily grabbed another piece of toast and slathered butter on it before dumping some cinnamon-sugar on it and taking a huge, massive Dragoon chomp; spraying crumbs all over the other side of the table.

"HEY MAXIE, BET I CANTH EATH MOREH TOASTH DAN THU!" He shouted loudly while taking a bite of toast in the middle of his sentence.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Max loudly replied while grabbing some more toast.

As they began to gorge themselves on toast, Ray and Kenny watched helplessly as crumbs sprayed over the table.

"When do you think they'll get full?" Ray whispered to Kenny.

"Tyson never gets full, but Max seems to be eating the toast faster...."

"THIS WOULDEH BE SOOOOOO MUCH BETHER WIFF MUSTARD!" Max shouted while chomping on a poor piece of toast.

Ray and Kenny just stared at him like he had grown an arm out of his forehead. Tyson even stopped eating for 10 whole seconds!

"......."

Then they all burst out laughing and Max turned reder than a tomato. "Whaaaat?"

Ray stopped laughing as Hilary ran into the kitchen and a brief while later was carefully running out with a bowl full of clear water. _'What does she need that for?' _He pondered before getting up from the table and said to his friends, "I'm going to go to the restroom." Before he walked quickly after Hilary.

* * *

Et....VOILA!

Now Ray is joining in on the fun!

I have a few things to ask you guys, if there are going to be any pairings, what would you like to see?

And what should I name the fox?

PS: Sorry about this chapter's short-ness, been busy for the past two days with my friends.


	4. Chapter 3: Memories

Here it is, sorry for the delay! My education called =.=|| And if you don't like Hilary very much, good! 'Cause this chapter is not written from Hilary's POV.

Thanks for all the favorites that you guys gave this story!

And my loyal reviewers!

Enjoy! (By the way, some Kai/Tala...beatings in this chapter~)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, never will, and I'm not making a profit from this.

* * *

_Thoughts, flashback, or a simple emphasis on a word_

"**Russian**"

* * *

'_I can't believe I'm doing this...' _Rei thought as he quietly left the kitchen after Hilary.

_'Curiosity killed the cat Rei...' _

Snorting quietly he crept up the stairs where he saw the Blitzkreig boys all huddled around something on the bed. He watched Hilary walk into the room like she was the queen of the world and say, "MOVE."

Tala snapped his head up and glared at her before he noticed Rei and his icy eyes seemed to soften (AN: No romance....)

Then he stopped understanding what they were saying as they talked in hurried, Russian voices.

Bryan walked out of the huddled group and walked up to Hilary and glared down at her.

She seemed to shrink slightly and he snatched the bowl of water from her and went back over to the rest of the Russians.

Then, Rei, finally figuring out that strange scent that wafted from the middle of the group of Russians, wrinkled his nose due to his cat like senses.

The stench of blood was floating around the room and Rei crept over to the Russian team as Hilary huffed and stormed out of the room like only she could.

Being shorter than most of them he got up onto his toes and peered into the group and he saw a little black puff of blood slicked fur curled up, whimpering in its slumber.

Also due to his animal half, his heart ached for the poor creature and he pushed Tala and Bryan away and bent down and looked the poor animal over, whispering in Chinese to the creature.

Tala and the other Russians looked on stoically.

After at least two minutes of Rei's fussing over the creature, Kai piped up in a monotone voice.

"He's done this before."

Rei stopped talking to the kitsune and snapped his head around, anger burning in his eyes.

"_What?_" His voice grated, losing its comforting tone entirely.

This time Spencer spoke in a similar monotone voice.

"How else do you think we got such unnatural bitbeasts?" His face formed a gruesome smile (AN: I don't hate him D:). "_He_ liked to use birds at first, and then began working on other animals, taking their DNA, studying their bone structure...from the inside, and also how much energy their body could handle."

Rei's face was the absolute picture of anger.

Spencer spoke quietly in Russian, **"Should we tell him that we've gotten a message with this little guy too?"**

Tala replied quickly. **"No. Not yet." **The note was in his pocket, and since his hand was in his pockets he scrunched it, his face too contorting into anger as he recalled what part of it had read

_**To my **_**dearest _students._**

**_I have sent you another one, more and more creatures will die if you still refuse to comply. _**

**_Humans and animals alike are being shaped into beings at least ten times stronger than you. _**

**_If you do not come back to my Abbey, I will pick you off one by one, starting with your fellow Bladebreakers. _**

**_I will get you back. I refuse to let my soldiers, that I raised, fed, and sheltered, leave me. _**

The note was not signed but it was quite clear who had written it. Their handwriting was similar to Kai's, who had been taught by one of the most twisted men in the world.

Voltaire.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

I glanced over to Tala, who was clenching something in his pocket.

Probably that note.

Just at the thought of it, I grimaced. All the torture I had been through just to keep other students out of harm's way. I didn't want to go back there and live through all that again. Sometimes the torture was more emotional than physical, watching Tala get beaten was by far the worst...

_Flashback_

_I looked over to the other guard as I was pushed along by my own. Tala's face was just as filled with fear as mine. Even if it was not written on our faces, our eyes revealed our feelings like an open book._

_Being shoved around a corner, I managed to peer into some of the other cells. _

_Big, dull eyes stared back, and as we passed they shined with sympathy. _

_Even if we were harsh and cruel to each other, everyone at the Abbey held a companionship, and understanding of what we went through to survive. _

_I snapped out of my trance as we stopped in front of a large, metal, bolted door. Tala was shaking, and I could feel myself pale at the sight of it, even though I had been here many times before._

_My guard stepped forward with some keys and Tala's guard grabbed me roughly by the back of my shirt._

_The door was opened and we were shoved into the dark, blood stained room._

_I moved my red eyes up and looked at the figure standing there as if there was no care in the world, his purple hair stuck out and seemed to have a few drops of blood. _

_Probably not his._

_He stepped forward, towards me, and I shrunk back._

_He grinned, showing yellow teeth. Grabbing me by my hair he dragged me over and plopped me down into a hard wooden chair and I whimpered as restraints were locked down onto my arms and my head was held back by a guard hiding in the shadows._

_Boris stepped forward, his favorite whip in his gloved hand. _

_He moved towards Tala and I struggled to free myself, kicking, lashing out, anything, but the guard diminished my efforts by moving a hand in front of my head and slamming his fist into my eye._

_I stopped jerking and closed it painfully, but kept the other one open._

_I could only watch helplessly as my heart tore in two as Boris advanced onto Tala._

_(Later on that fateful day, Tala's POV)_

_Everything hurts. _

_My back, my face, my arms, my stomach, my chest, my hands, my legs, my feet._

_Bloody gashes have already soaked my dirt-covered clothing, I can feel it seeping from them. With a sharp pain I tilt my head from my lying positing on the floor._

_Kai had given me his blanket, and was now shivering like he was in a fridge (He wasn't far from it)._

_Black spots entering my vision, I force myself to stay looking at Kai._

_He has a nasty bruise covering half of his face, don't remember what happened though. _

_The black spots have gotten bigger, and I can barely see Kai's eyes. They're dull, full of sadness and remorse. _

_I want to tell him not to worry, but Kai and I are close. People in the Abbey tend to not make friends, and lash out at anybody who does, because they're afraid that they'll lose them. _

_We all live in fear, I think as the black takes my vision over and I see Kai moving in front of me as I faintly hear the guard's footsteps advancing towards us._

_(End flashback)

* * *

_

(Spencer's POV)

I look over at Tala, who is seething, and then at Rei who is picking up the fox and moving him to his room probably.

I knows, and I think he knows, that it's a lost cause.

Rei just left the room, I think Hilary is following him around like a lost puppy...

Then I look to Tala and Kai. Kai's eyes are distant, and he's paling.

_'Shit!'_

I think and Tala and I both make our way towards him. We stay silent and I move to put a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't tense, which means he's really out of it.

I shake him gently.

"Kai?"

No response.

This time Tala tries.

"**Kai, come on."**

We look at each other briefly before we manage to catch Kai as his knees crumple beneath him.

* * *

There you go, extra long to make up for late update.

Tell me what you'd like to see!

-PWN3D


	5. Chapter 4: Gone

Ugh! I lost this chapter like...three times.

Anyways...

I'm so happy! I didn't know that 80 people could read this, or just look at it in one day!

Thanks to my frequent reviewers, and my new one. I'm going on vacation next week, so this is to keep you guys happy for the week! Tala joins Kai in la-la land...while Byran has to deal with problems of his own...

Warning: Some swearing in this chapter

Disclaimer: Own Beyblade? HAHAHAHAHA

* * *

(Tala's POV)

Spencer and I had already lifted Kai up into the nearby bed, and he had gone down to the bathroom to get a washcloth for his forehead since he's already gotten a fever.

I looked at him, his eyes tightly scrunched closed as he gained back an obviously painful memory.

For those of you who still haven't noticed, Kai, my lifelong friend, suffers from amnesia.

I remember the time in the Abbey when this happened…

_Flashback_

_We sat in our filthy cell, the guard passing us by every five minutes or so. Biting my lip I looked over to Kai, despite how much my muscles ached from the testing in the lab that we had to endure earlier that day. _

_He had four blue triangles tattooed on his face, and more blue triangles coming from his back and around to his thin chest, which was covered in bruises and untended cuts. You could see his ribs through his torn shirt, and I guessed that the same could be said for me. _

_I sat up, painfully and with a wince, and looked over to him. His eyes had scrunched together tightly and his face was contorted with pain. He too, was sitting on his bed, but now he was leaning over, hands around his head. _

_I hopped up, worried for my only companion. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. He looked up, eyes glazed, skin paler than usual. Then his eyes slipped closed and I shook him harder, whispering his name. _

_I looked him over again and heard him mumbling something incoherent, and he now had flopped over onto his legs. _

_My enhanced hearing picked up the guard's footsteps. My heart rate picked up, despite my sore body. Those damn footsteps from the guard were getting louder, which meant that the guard was getting closer. If a guard saw Kai slumped over..._

_I quickly pulled him back up and leaned him against the wall. I sat just so that the guard walking by wouldn't be able to see Kai's face past mine._

_I held my breath as the guard peered in..._

_"**Hey!" **I heard him grunt and my heart rate picked up more..._

_**"Master needs you scum in his office."**_

_"**Yes s-sir." **Thank god that wasn't Boris, or else my head would be rolling across the floor for stuttering..._

_"**Now!"** The guard growled as he unlocked our cell and stormed in. _

_I almost yelped as I cowered next to Kai. _

_**"GET UP!" **I hopped up, my eyes trailing to Kai who was unconscious. _

_I felt awful when I thought about what they were going to do to him..._

_End Flashback (**1**)  
_

(Spencer's POV)

I just got back from the bathroom with some water and a towel, just to find _Tala_ slumped over onto the bed, on top of the already out of it Kai.

*Insert colorful language here*

* * *

(Byran's POV)

Ugh, I just got out of work at that god-forsaken library.

Yes, yes I know.

The almighty Bryan degraded to working at a _library._

With a frown on my face, I turn a corner, kicking some snow in a snowbank.

I look up and see Kai's ....house. If you could call it that.

We used to tease him about how much money he had...until he threatened to hire somebody to murder us...

There was a weird black car, some custom model I assumed.

I stopped. The car's headlights had just turned on and were pointing straight at me.

I pulled out my cellphone and quickly dialed Ian's number.

_Ring.._

The car shifted into gear...

_Ring..._

Now it was driving towards me and I was turning around, damn, where are all the alleys when you need them?!

_Ring..._

I was now in a full sprint as the car came down the street as if it were a Sunday afternoon.

_Ring..._

GOD DAMNIT PICK UP YOUR PHONE IAN!

**_"Hello?"_**

"**Ian, you need to stay away from Kai's house."**

**_"Why, what's going on?_**

**"Just stay away, there are-"**

Time seems to slow down as I hear a bang, and then my vision turns red as fire erupts from my leg. I faceplant, do a few somersaults and stop in what I think is a snowbank.

_**"Byran?! Hey dude are you okay?!"**_

Well shit.

* * *

(Spencer's POV)

(The next day...)

Well, Kai and Tala have finally woken up.

They both have a fever, Kai's slightly worse, and I practically had to chain them to the bed.

But...I have my ways.

The only problem is...

Kenny, Ian, and Bryan have been missing since yesterday.

I tried calling Bryan's cellphone, but that stupid voice reciever thing said "This number does not exist. For more options..."

I called Ian's....

"This number does not exist. For more options..."

And I didn't have Kenny's number...

Rei of course, came to tell me that that fox had died earlier (which I could have told him), so he was off bawling his eyes out for the day...

The rest of the Bladebreakers were making themselves right at home in Kai's kitchen. They were blissfully unaware of the fact that Kenny, Ian and Bryan were missing...

And I decided not to stress Kai and Tala, because they would force themselves up, and go look for him.

So that left me...

Well shit.

* * *

**(1)** Please note, this flashback is not over for Tala. If anybody wants me to, I'll continue Kai and Tala's flashbacks. More torture anyone? *tilts head*

* * *

Ooooh~

Where are Ian and Kenny?

Or Bryan?

....

I dunno, but enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5: Situations

Alright...filler chapter until people help me out. Thanks for your fabulous response to this story! *hands out Dranzer plushies whether you want one or not*

...Forgot who reviewed, but thanks!

And for those who don't notice, this chapter is several hours ahead of the last one.

Warning: Abbey nonsense and slightly foul language

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, just this story.

"**Russian"**

* * *

(Bryan's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes.

All I could see were bright lights shining into my face. _'Bad idea Bryan..'_

I quickly close them again, and go over a status check, which is what the Abbey pounded into your head.

'_Right arm, fine...left arm, fine...left leg, fine...right leg-SHIT!'_

I instantly regret moving it, because now there's white hot pain flashing through me, especially from my leg. I grit my teeth and forced my brain to remember what happened...

_Flashback_

_Time seems to slow down as I hear a bang, and then my vision turns red as fire seems to erupt from my leg_

_End Flashback_

Oh...great. They shot me. Of course they shot my leg, now it'll be near impossible for me to escape from wherever I am.

I hear footsteps approaching from my left, and I force my eyes open to look at the bright lights again. I try to turn my head, but find some sort of strap is keeping my head from moving. There are also straps on my wrists and ankles, and I seem to be on a metal bed of sorts.

Situation calculated.

Stupid Abbey...now I feel like a dork, but that's the least of my worries right now, because people in white lab coats, and those shiny opaque goggles are approaching me with more than one syringe.

They don't bother to kindly clean the skin, before they shove the needle into my arm.

I wait for a moment, cringing, before they pull the needle out.

That's when the already brutal pain increases, and makes it feel like I've been shot everywhere. I cry out, sweaty now, but they quickly shove in another syringe.

Amidst all my pain, I barely remember that this is actually common in the ...Abbey. They'd give you some strange fluid to ramp up the pain, and give you something else to keep you awake...

I prepare myself for a very, very long stay.

* * *

(Spencer's POV)

I'm sitting in a chair, making sure that the 'Breakers don't ruin Kai's house.

Tala woke up a little while ago, but I forced him to stay down (the advantages of being tall *grin*) in bed, so Kai won't freak out when he wakes up.

I remember, whenever this happens, him getting stuck in his head, he tends to get clingy afterwards, and I am not walking around with Kai following me like a shadow...

No way, that's Tala's job.

So he's in bed, reading a book I threw at him, waiting for Kai, who's fever is FINALLY deciding to begin to go away.

Ugh, he's so high maintenance. And it was Bryan's turn to take care of him too...

That reminds me...where IS Bryan?

* * *

(Ian's POV)

Kenny looked up at my, asking curiously, "Who was that?"

I didn't answer right away, and just stared at my phone, which read "Connection lost."

All I knew, was that there was a bang, a cry of pain, some footsteps and then BAM!

Connection lost.

I finally said something.

"What say we go watch a movie or something? I know a Japanese theater is around here somewhere!" (1)

I saw his face brighten as we stand on the frigid street corner, and I know he wants to go inside somewhere. "Sounds g-great!"

I laugh at him shivering, but it's a little forced, because I'm undoubtedly worried about Bryan. Maybe if we hurry...we can make it back to Kai's.

I'm relieved as he says, "But won't the others worry about us?"

I nod, solemnly, and reply, "Yeah...maybe we should pick up some food so we won't run out. You never know with Tyson in the house." We both laugh, and I start going over supplies we might need, in case we're trapped in the house for a while.

I gulp.

This could end realllly badly.

Kenny snaps me out of my thoughts as I walk straight into the glass doors of the small market and I grumble while everybody turns and points at me. They think they're being so secretive...

I turn my head to see Kenny laughing his head off at me, his face has turned red, and he's starting to cry he's laughing so hard. I grumble, "Lets just go get some long lasting food..."

He sobers up slightly, still chuckling as we push the doors open and walk in to do some shopping...ugh. I still can't get Bryan out of my head, I really need to go tell Spencer. He'll know what to do...

* * *

Mkay, this one is really short, but I still need some help! I got a glimmer of inspiration, so here it is.

(1) Just go with it...probably not realistic, but go with it...

Leave me a review or two!

-PWN3D


End file.
